Content, such as text, images, video, graphics, or visual information, is created and/or displayed on two-dimensional (2D) screens. Background may be added to the content in order to facilitate overall visual presentation (e.g., provide a theme, add visual interest). When displaying content and background together in a 2D screen, there is a need to visually distinguish the content from the background. Otherwise the content and background may appear to be commingled together, and users have difficulty focusing on the content.
It would be beneficial to apply a three-dimensional (3D) effect for the content and background to visually distinguish the content from the background. It would be beneficial to apply one or more backgrounds at the same time to the content at anytime during creation or presentation of the content. It would further be beneficial to selectively apply a fade effect to the background(s). It would also be beneficial for 3D display of content and background to be automatically updated as content, background, and/or display parameters is updated. It would further be beneficial for computations to provide 3D display of the content and background to be quick and simple while providing a realistic 3D effect.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.